


Supercember 2020 - Of Dodgeballs and Doom

by IncredulousVillainousNemesisScientist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Really in general we'll get more tags, Super...tricksters?, Supercember 2020, Superheroes, Supertricksters, Supervillains, Tags May Change, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredulousVillainousNemesisScientist/pseuds/IncredulousVillainousNemesisScientist
Summary: For @olivedanedraws 's (instagram) Supercember 2020, because I scrolled over it once and the prompts looked neat... but I'm also playing catch-up because I forgot it existed for a day of December, then I couldn't find it for the other day, hence why this is getting posted on the third.Original: https://www.instagram.com/p/CGrdgFJFqqz/





	1. Origin

It was strange to think someone like him would become a villain. Honestly, he just learned he could shoot golden bouncy balls out of his hands and he just wanted to figure out how far he could go with these, and clearly, you couldn’t save anyone with just bouncy balls.  
So, you had to be a menace! A menace to society! And that was how Pwyll (pronounced more like “pwish,” rhyming with “swish”; it was a Welsh name) Hughes, out of a dumb desire to make a difference, to be noticed in the world, decided to become a villain.  
Honestly, he should’ve just stuck with being normal.  
As for how he actually did whenever he first decided to commit an atrocity? It honestly wasn’t enough of an atrocity to garner a hero appearing, and if you wanted to make it big in the villainy world, you obviously needed a nemesis, right? Apparently just putting a bunch of bouncy balls in the plaza wasn’t enough. He wasn’t going to get a nemesis if he didn’t do something bigger.  
So, he filled the fountain in the shopping square with bouncy balls, causing it to overflow!  
...Obviously, still too mundane for people to care other than people who would’ve liked to park close to the fountain.  
Then, he finally just resorted to occasionally throwing them at people, before realizing he could just shoot them at high speeds out of his hand, after maybe increasing their softness a bit.  
It wasn’t really evil, just forced dodgeball or catch, honestly, but it did garner him some relevance as a local trickster who was still unseen…  
Perfect. He’d step out and challenge someone eventually, but for now, he needed more practice… or rather, he needed to fall far and fast, morality-wise, if he even wanted to be taken seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously generated "Produce Bouncing Golden Balls" as a power on a website, and I said, "Y'know what? Roll with it." Pun intended.


	2. Identity

Pywll had a challenge before him; not challenging people to sudden dodgeball, but thinking up a name, an aesthetic, a… anything! Well… he had some ideas.  
Eurig might make a good first name for an alias… after all, he was the one with the golden bouncy balls, and Eurig’s origins lied in the Welsh word for “gold.” That was easy. What he was worried about was the last name, the overarching alias, whatever it was. “Gildfellow” could be a nice alias. It had a good ring to it and it was a spin on a pre-existing last name.   
So, that would be his name for his Mr. Sudden-Dodgeball Persona, or so he thought.  
As he clicked on his television to check what exactly was going on, he noticed something. They had basically picked a name for him! The reports on the local news were talking about a “Midas dodgeballer.” That was very obviously him. He was lucky that the local area wasn’t really a busy one, or else this probably wouldn’t have gotten as much traction as it had. Whether as the Midas Dodgeballer or as Eurig Gildfellow, he had at least a small bit of territory. Of course, he still had to step up his game. Otherwise, he’d become a boring, typical occurrence, and he wanted to be better than that. He’d be considered more of a cryptid rather than a real, superpowered menace of the town. As much as he liked cryptids, he wasn’t one, and he was determined to not be known as one.


	3. Chapter 3

He sat, perched upon a rooftop. He wasn’t even sure if he could be here. Nevertheless, there he was, garbed in some shimmering, gold-colored clothes. It was all rather generic at the moment, nothing that particularly screamed “The Midas Dodgeballer” or “Eurig Gildfellow” other than the color. He was simply masked and cloaked, safe from the winter’s cold. He had to admit, not having to deal with cold on your face made shooting golden dodgeballs out of your hands a lot easier, along with using the other hand to produce a bunch of what he was used to: regular old shiny bouncy balls, which he was sending toward the ground, not at people.  
Occasionally, a kid would pick one up or try to keep one, and heck, even some people tried to throw them back in the direction they came from, but Pwyll only found that more interesting. He didn't mind it; after all, if someone could find someone good in this, maybe he could be more of a hero than a villain… Er… well, was he really a villain? He thought that was his aim, but really, he was just a trickster, at this point.   
However, he had to halt that train of thought when he heard running up the stairway. He stood up and turned toward the stairwell’s door, gilded dodgeball in hand.  
The door opened to a person around his age, perhaps, asking, “Are you okay? I noticed someone up here and-” before the two of them realized the very obvious elephant in the room: the dodgeball in Pwyll’s hand. “...Or should I be asking if you’re the Midas Dodgeballer?”   
“Both, probably. Former question, yes, very okay. Just.. ah, you know. Throwing dodgeballs,” Pwyll replied. He was not prepared to publicly say anything as the Midas Dodgeballer, much less interact with someone specifically!  
“...right. Well, nice to see someone interesting around here, at least. Mind if I join you?”  
Pwyll was even less prepared for that. “Ah… sure, I suppose.”  
“Behold,” the person said, “Malted milk balls. Never really threw them at people, but… You can just call me… The Maltstermind.”  
“You thought of that name quicker than I came up with mine.”  
“Oh, you came up with the Midas Dodgeballer? That one was pretty good.”  
“Nah, the news station came up with that one. Call me Eurig. Eurig Gildfellow. Or the Midas Dodgeballer. Either works.”  
“Alright, then. So… what next?”  
Could the Maltstermind be something of a sidekick? A friend? Pwyll sure didn’t know, but the two hung around that roof for a while, devising a plan of how to make candies throwable without them hitting the ground. Obviously, they needed packaging, but could golden bouncy balls really do that? Maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! I came up with "The Maltstermind" just as fast as they did. It was kind of on a whim.


End file.
